Todo sabe mejor con mantequilla
by Youjibell
Summary: Edicion de este fic, escrito hace un año: Horo ve a Ren despues de unos años para darle una respuesta que hacie tiempo llevaba dentro. comedia HoroXRen, LyZxHao
1. Chapter 1

Me encontrab haciendo revisión de mis fics y como la cuenta de hollybell, morirá pronto mandare todo para esta cuenta; haremos las correciones que sean necesarias, y esperamos k les guste esta recopilación de los fic´s viejitos, que aun me dan algo de risa

Atte

Hollybell Y neko Tao Ren.

¡Todo sabe mejor con mantequilla!

Había pasado algo de tiempo desde que el torneo del Shaman King terminó, cada shaman había tomado su propio camino, para cumplir sus sueños; sin embargo mantenían contacto con cada uno de sus amigos.

Para finales del otoño Ana Koûyama ya tenía su "sueño" listo. Yoh decidió invitarlos a todos, y hacer una gran fiesta, de inauguración, ya que Ana, abriría en un semana el negocio que siempre soñó, "Las Aguas Termales de Fumbarí-Oka" con servicio completo y Fausto como doctor.

Todos recibieron la invitación y casi todos se alegraron, él que no estaba tan contento, como siempre, era Ren Tao, quien por alguna razón no quería verlos, siendo más específicos "no quería no quería verlo", y sin duda el también iría.

Al que no quería ver era a Horo-Horo, con el cual dejo algunos asuntos pendientes hace unos años, los cuales por ahora no tenía pensado solucionar_, ni ahora ni nunca_, se decía mentalmente, al tiempo que se sobaba la sin. Aun así fue.

Todos llegaron a la hora acordada según la invitación, haciendo una colorida comitiva, entrando a la pensión, Lizerg y Chocolove llegaron casi al mismo tiempo en un vuelo a Tokio.

Ren por su parte llego en un vuelo privado desde China; Horo-Horo esta vez, para sorpresa de todos, no llego pidiendo ray, sino en un auto que al parecer era de él, un lindo deportivo azul.

Por otro lado Ryu, Tamao, y Manta estaban en casa arreglando todo como viles sirvientas de la genérala al mando Anna…

En poco tiempo todos estaban en casa y fueron recibidos por una calida sonrisa del joven Yoh; se vieron se dieron un grana abrazo, se saludaron como los buenos amigos que eran, hasta que Horo y Ren estuvieron frente a frente. El chino se quedo estático y solo lo miró de forma fría, no haría ningún movimiento hasta ver que hacia el otro.

Por otro lado en la cara de Horo de asomaba un ligero sonrojo, el cual no pudo evitar al ver al chino, Horo estaba a punto de saludarlo y darle un gran abrazo como lo había hecho con los demás, pero en ese instante Anna lo vio y no tardo ni unos segundos para pedirle que limpiara el piso…

Tenía algo que decirle al chico de violácea cabellera pero, decidió dejarlo para después…

-¿cuánto tiempo Ren? y ¿como has estado?- le pregunto un animado Yoh.

-Bien - no dijo mas, estaba como siempre callado; con su mirada altanera y tan, pero tan sexy…

- Por lo visto no has cambiado nada, pero vamos estas en confianza… -animaba el entrometido de Ryu-

-Déjense de tonterías y ayuden el unas horas será la inauguración – grito mandonamente Anna a quien nadie desobedeció…

Y la dichosa inauguración empezó la cual fue todo un éxito para el gusto de la itako; llegaron muchos clientes y todos convivían amigablemente. Todos menos Ren y Horo quienes evitaron a toda costa el solo mirase o hablar.

Esa misma noche todas las habitaciones en la pensión eran ocupadas, y como Anna no dejaba ir ni un cliente los que pagaron las consecuencias fueron los shamanes amigos de yoh quienes tenían que compartir un cuartucho barato (mas bien el almacén) para todos.

Estaban Ryu, Lyserg, Chocolove, y Horo -Horo discutiendo de cómo se iban a acomodar en ese despojo de cuarto que les dio Ana como habitación, ya que se negó que fueran a dormir con Yoh, porque según ella no lo iban a dejar dormir y al otro día el castaño tendría que ayudar atender a sus clientes.

Solo una alma piadosa llamada Manta Oyamada se compadeció de sus almas y los invito a su casa, el problema era que él tampoco podía hospedar a tantos, su familia era muy tradicional a si que uno ellos tendrían que quedarse en el cuartucho que les dio ana como habitación… y respecto a Ren..

Bueno él le pago a Ana por la habitación mas grande (quien como el que tiene todo o casi todo el dinero de china ù_u)

-Yo me quedare, tengo algo que hecr mañana temprano, pero gracias por la oportunidad- lloriqueaba Horo al tomar esa decisión…

-Lo siento Horo me gustaría invitarlos a todos – se disculpaba Manta

-Pues yo también me tengo que quedar si no la señorita Anna va extrañar el desayuno – dio Ryu con cascaditas en los ojos…

-Oye que no dejaste una gran cantidad de comida preparada desde ayer – dijo Ren.

-Es verdad eso es mega estupendo entonces me voy con manta, además el pequeño Lyserg no se puede quedar aquí así que el y yo no vamos – ryu estaba muy animado de pensar que pasaría una noche con su lindo Lizerg

Manta y los demás se fueron y Horo se ofreció para prestarles su auto azul para que no les fuera a pasar algo

Y en el camino…

- ¿por que ren se quedo en casa de yoh si el tenía un edificio por aquí cerca? - dijo lyserg algo ingenuo…

-¿Por qué dices eso?, aunque bueno ahí se hubieran quedado todos - hablo Manta algo extrañado

- ¡Pero si son mega torpes! que no se dieron cuenta que esos dos tenían asuntos que atender…

Después de ese comentario se escucho un gran ¡QUE! En unísono, era obvio ya que en el auto de horo había una linda foto de Ren tao encerrada en un corazoncito…

Por lo mientras en su cuartucho estaban horo y Ren, los dos solos, el cuarto obscuro, y un horrible silencio; ambos querían hablar pero ninguno tenia el valor suficiente…

Hasta que horo ya no aguanto mas y rompió el silencio…

Ren prepare esto para ti… - le acerco un pequeño canasto con dulces

- mmm, no lo quiero que tal si tiene arsénico- trato de dar la vuelta mientras un sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas de carmín

-Eres un chino petulante, por eso nadie te quiere… - el comentario que dijo Horo no era el indicado pues este le había dolido a ren, a el no le importaba que nadie lo quisiera, nadie excepto Horo.

-no necesito que nadie me quiera ainu baka.- se dio la vuelta estaba dispuesto a irse, y dejar este asunto de lado cuando escucho la voz del otro.

-Ren, tu y yo dejamos algo pendiente te fuiste y nunca más supe de ti- dijo el peli azul mientras su ronca y serena voz resonó por toda la habitación.

-Si te hubiera importado me hubieras buscado…- le dijo en un susurro

- ¡Pero si lo hice! te mande miles de cartas, te intente llamar por teléfono, lo único que me falto fue ir hasta china…- le dio la cara mientras se asomaba en esos ojos color dorado.

-Yo no sabia que tu… yo cambie de dirección no vivo con mis padres

-Ren tu no esperaste mi respuesta, eres muy impulsivo… solo me dijiste "me gustas", y después de eso te fuiste a china sin decir nada mas…- le dijo mientras tomó al chino de la mano.

-Eso no importa ahora, tu yo ya no somos nada- Ren bajo la mirada esta platica no la quería tener sabia que una vez que la tuvieran todo se iba acabar para él y Horo; ya no seria su amigo y ahora si, nunca mas lo volvería a ver

-Ren…, tu también me gustas y no solo eso, yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti desde hace mucho… - Ren no esperaba eso, esperaba un rechazo, una pelea o un lo siento pero no me interesas, pero al contrario, solo bario lo ojos de par en par mientras el peli azul le dedicaba la más bella mirada.

-Yo… yo no esperaba… -no podía articular palabra alguna, estaba feliz emocionado, y cuando una linda sonrisa sincera asomo a su rostro horo se acerco nuevamente con la canastita de dulces …

Estos los hice yo para ti, estas seguro que no los vas a recibir…- su gran sonrisa patentada asomó su rostro mientras Ren solo miran al piso con lago de nervios.

Gacias Horo-Horo…

Ren acepto la canastita de dulces y tomo uno, eran dulces de durazno preparados de una forma extraña pero muy ricos ambos chicos se miraban de un forma tierna sin ocultar el sonrojo, estaba enamorados y necesitados de amor uno del otro.

Horo se acerco lentamente hacia nuestro chino favorito el cual no desaprovecho la ocasión y lo abrazo. Horo lo vio con ternura levanto con delicadeza su cabeza y lo beso, primero rozaron sus labios luego empezaron a moverlos despacio sin impórtales el tiempo, poco a poco los labios de Ren se entreabriros lo cual dejo que la inquieta lengua de horo se introdujera para explorar su boca con detenimiento; por otro lado las manos de Ren tampoco se quedaron tranquilas, acariciaban la cadera de su chico, hasta que deslizaron por dentro de sus ropas entrando en contacto con su piel.

Ren estaba cediendo ante sus deseos al tener a su amado tocándolo y besándolo de esa manera, trato de resistirse un poco pero decidió no luchar y ceder ante sus instintos, y solo dejo salir un frase

-Horokeu Usui…. wo ai ni –

-¿y eso con que se come?... yo no entiendo chino- le dijo con un acara de frsutacion un su cara, pues por el tono en que lo dijo Ren sentía una tremendas ganas de averiguar que decía.

-Con mantequilla, baka ainu- contesto el chino con algo de gracia, su ainu era ingenuo.

-Bueno, pues que ¡todo sabe mejor con mantequilla! – le respondió con una sonrisa

-En eso si tienes razón…

-Oye Ren…- Horo estaba sonrojado y aunque no entendía nada solo quería decirle que lo amaba..

-Que quieres…

-Ai… ai… shi … ai shiteru…

-… Con mantequilla…..

-No te entiendo???? ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-No importa, no prefieres ir a mi habitación, es más grande…

-Este… pues no sé, depende…

-¿De qué?

- Que tan cómodo sea tu futon…

-Ahh. Te estoy invitando, deberías agradecer…

-Yo solo quiero saber que futon es mas cómodo… - se acerco lentamente al oído del tao para susurrarle sensualmente – para hacerte el amor

- Mmm, Horo - Ren se estremeció ante tal comentario cosa que horo no desaprovecho y tomo como una afirmación.

-… es solo una sugerencia…

- Yo creo que mi habitación es la indicada, esta alejada… es mejor

**El lemon va el próximo Cap., esperamos tener la corrección para mañana see you!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Y con durazno también sabe rico

* * *

De un lado, una habitación obscura esperando ser abierta, del otro justo hasta el fondo de un pasillo dos chico estaban caminando de puntitas tratando de no hacer ni una pizca de ruido.

Y es que en medio de su trayecto había como unas 5 habitaciones con huéspedes exigentes esperando obtener el mejor servio a cambio del cuantioso dinero que pagaron y por ultimo la genérala itako en una de las habitaciones.

Cualquiera que osara hacer algún ruido extraño y despertar a sus clientes pagaría las consecuencias con su vida o su equivalente... al aprecio de Ana.

Debían ser silenciosos, no hacer crujir la madera en un mal paso, no reír, no moverse rápido, no respirar por algunos segundos.

Después de eso podían relajarse y volver a sus actividades anteriores en la nueva habitación sin tanto cuidado era habitación justa para ellos; pero a la mitad del recorrido

Tengo que regresar - el lindo chico de orbes doradas en un suave susurro le dirigió unas palabras al otro chico.

¿Qué? ¿por qué? ¡Ya casi llegamos! regresaras mañana – Horo-Horo estaba nervioso, si Ana los descubría la iban pagar, sobre todo él quien pagaría a marchas forzadas.

Tengo que regresar, olvide algo... – dio la vuelta con cuidado; aunque era su costumbre moverse con agilidad y suavidad, no le costaba mucho andar por ese lugar en contraste con su chico quien siempre era notado.

Ren, Ana me va a descubrir no me puedes dejar aquí.

Solo sigue, toma las llaves de la habitación; deja abierto- le habló sensualmente al Usui en el oído con su característica voz la cual causo un ligero temblor en el chico de azules cabellos, pero en el acto siguieron sus caminos... era asombrosamente excitante estarse escondiendo para ambos...

Horokeu lo logro; llego hasta la habitación de Ren sin hacer ningún ruido aparente, pero sobre todo ¡sin ser castigado!...

Era la habitación mas grande de todas, y a leguas se notaba que estaba especialmente dedicada para el chino.

* * *

El chico peli- violáceo regreso por su canastita de dulces de durazno, era el primer regalo, el mas valioso; no podía dejarlo en ese lugar, tal vez alguien o algo lo comería., eran demasiado para ser olvidados en ese cuartucho barato, los vio y aspiro el dulce aroma que desprendían... tomo uno introduciéndolo en su boca para deleitarse una vez mas son ellos, tenían impregnados el sabor de su amado y de durazno...

El solo pensar que el baka de horokeu los había hecho para el con tiempo y esfuerzo... con sus delicadas y suaves manos, le provoco un rápido escalofríos que empezó en su cuello deslizándose descaradamente por el fino cuerpo del chino... haciéndole soltar un suave gemido de placer...

Horo- Horo.. te me antojas... tanto como un dulce de durazo... [ mirada pervertida]

El chico se fue... Tenía que llegar a conocer a lujo de detalles la Anatomía del ainu... dejando atrás la precaución y el sigilo que momentos atrás tenia, pero olvido un pequeño detalle...

Ren ya es muy tarde ¿acaso no te estoy brindando un estupendo servicio? – la itako despertó, al escuchar los pasos apresurados de Ren.

Etto... es que yo, había olvidado algo-

No despiertes a nadie... mañana incluiré los gastos extras en tu tarjeta...- tenia que cobrarle el despertarla... pero también tenia que tratar bien a uno de sus mejores clientes.

Ehhh!!! De qué ¿gastos por qué?

Los cargos por hospedar a una persona mas en tu habitación el baka de Horo- Horo está en tu habitación...

-ahh haz lo que quieras... hasta mañana - Ren se sonrojo al extremo al verse descubierto... pero prefirió ya no hacer ningún comentario y irse a su habitación...

Que pases una excelente noche... pero no hagan mucho ruido- ya había sido suficiente por más que fuera Ana, tenía un limite... su humor acido ya estaba hartando al Ta

Si igualmente... y por favor me saludas Yoh, que debe de estar esperando despierto – y la respuesta del Tao llego, ya no hubo respuesta ambos tenían mucho en común

Siguió con su camino ya había pasado cerca de una hora desde que dejo a horo solo y ya eran mas de 3 de la madrugada, el pobre horo que espero por un rato estaba tendido en la cama roncando con nada puesto mas que un diminuto short negro que le ajustaba perfecto. Ren dejo su canastita en un buró y luego fue hacia la cama con cuidado de no despertar al chico...

Con la punta de dedo índice delineo la cara del azulito para luego acercarse y darle un suave beso... despertó horo para darse la vuela y acorralar bajo de el a Ren...

te tardaste

Ana me vio...

¡ehhh! y te castigo....

no mañana pagare por hospedar alguien más...

ehhh, por que

Por que sabe que estas aquí baka... –Horo no tenia idea que ana lo había descubierto nuevamente.

Ahh. Entonces sabe que estoy contigo-

Si, y voy a pagar gastos extras, por tu culpa así que tienes que tratarme muy bien...- le habla seductora y peligrosamente a horo-

Entonces te tengo que darte un servicio especial, para que... – horo acarió con su lengua el oído del chino – estés a gusto con el servio a la habitación...

Mmm… Horo más te vale que sepas dar un buen servicio...

Bajo su lengua suavemente hasta llegar al cuello de tao y brindarle el más dulce placer; le daba besos y succionaba lentamente haciendo delicadas líneas de saliva en el cuello del chico. El tao no se quedo quieto al sentir tal placer y decidió no disfrutar solo y compartir estas sensaciones con el otro chico... así que paso una de sus piernas en la entre pierna del otro, de una forma suave pero lo suficiente exquisita para su amante... acto seguido de un gemido de placer apenas audible para el que lo provoco...

Ren... ahhh ...

¿Te gusta...? ¿quieres más? – le insinuaba su chico

Si... ren...

El chino jalo con fuerza el pequeño short del otro dejándolo sin nada puesto, dejando su esplendoroso cuerpo al descubierto...

Pero no se quedo quieto y también empezó a quitarle la ropa al otro chico pero de forma suave y delicada dándole una serie de besos por cada parte que iba quedando desnuda... hasta que llego a la parte de su entre pierna la cual beso con igual ternura y delicadeza cuando un gemido de placer del chino lo interrumpió y entendió que su chico estaba disfrutando de la sensación en esa parte tan delicada de su cuerpo...y no lo hizo esperar mas e introdujo toda esta parte en el interior de su boca, resguardándola y haciéndola suya. Ren estaba totalmente sonrojado y no podía dejar de gemir aunque apretar los dientes con fuerza.... estaba totalmente extasiado, horokeu lo notaba y lo satisfacía más, haciendo los movimientos mas rápidos y constantes, sujeto asimismo con una de sus manos la base de la hombría de ren... al sentir que el peli-violáceo ya no aguantaría mucho con todo esto... y se vertió completamente dentro de los labios del chico de hokaido... dando un gran suspiro de placer con la espalda todavía arqueada por la anterior acción... su respiración era agitada era acompasada por los latidos de su corazón y una tenue película de sudor cubría su cuerpo...

te gusto gatito... – hablaba el de hokaido, con una sonrisa en su rostro al saber que tendría una afirmación...

no estuvo mal... para ser el principio... – aun con la respiración agitada... y bueno no se podía esperar mas del arrogante y orgulloso chino, aunque para quien lo conociera, y ese era el caso de horokeu usui ero se traducía como "me encanto, fue maravilloso y quiero mas"

Y no se hizo esperar ante tal suplica, una de sus manos la acerco a los labios de Ren, los acario rogándole que abriera la boca y así introducir sus dedos, humedeciéndolos...

Teniéndolo como los quería recorrió su espalda poco a poco hasta llegar a la entrada del chino introduciendo uno de ellos...

Este forastero hizo que el delgado chino soltara un suave quejido de dolor, el cual preocupo por unos instantes a horo, pero no dejo labor y beso Ren para que se tranquilizara y relajara.... y así poco a poco lo introdujo mas y mas hasta que Ren se acostumbro al invasor e introdujo otro se sus dedos... al instante que beso al chino para acallar el nuevo quejido que vino acompañando de una lagrima peregrina... horo estuvo a punto de dejar su labor al ver que ren no estaba bien... pero...

si te atreves a dejar esto así te mato...- ren le estaba casi rogando por mas... (a su estilo

Ren... ¿estas bien?, No quiero lastimarte...- horo estaba preocupado

Estoy bien... y mas si tu eres el que me toca

Volvió a su tarea moviendo acompasadamente sus dedos en el interior del chico... hasta que ren empezó a sentir placer y todavía algo de dolor, pero no por mucho; cuando ambos sintieron que estaban listos... horo reemplazo sus dedos por su propia hombría en un movimiento suave para no hacer sentir incomodo a su amante. Quien segundos después estaba moviendo junto con horo besándose...

Horo lo embestía primero con delicadeza pero la ver a su chico disfrutando y ya sin dolor, lo embistió con fuerza rápidamente.... vertiéndose en el interior del chico... disfrutando los dos del acto... esta vez quedando los dos exhaustos y tendidos en la cama... ren sobre horo... ahora... y cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo uno abrazado del otro y con un picara sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Horo salio de la habitación esperando que nadie lo viera salir... y un rato después salio Ren para ir a desayunar... eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana.

Y ahora todos estaban otra vez reunidos en el comedor...

hola horo como amaneciste -le preguntaba curioso manta al saber que se había quedado en un cuartucho...

ehhh. Bien.... – horo se sonrojaba al recordar que no había pasado la noche en ese lugar... la había pasado muy bien en otro lugar...

y descansaste bien yo te noto algo cansado... – hablo la itako sabiendo que no paso la noche donde se suponía...

ehhh - horo sabia muy bien que ana los descubrió y no quería contestar... no quería dar detalles

y; tu Yoh ¿descansaste esta noche... o estuviste ocupado? – interrumpió Ren... sabia que yoh había pasado la noche con ana.... así los dejaran de molestar y la atención de desviaría a otro lado... con lo obvio que yoh.. todos notaron el sonrojó en yoh...pero la itako acecina no se que quedaría atrás... las mirada iba de un lado a otro como torneo de tenis...

pues... nosotros DORMIMOS bien.... no se ustedes.... ahhhh y por cierto Ren... ahora mismo incluiré los cargos a tu tarjeta por hospedar al baka ainu en tu habitación... – y bueno con eso oficialmente las guerra Ren vs. Ana estaba ganada por la itako, y así después de un gran QUE!!! todos se precipitaron contra horokeu para peguntarle si era cierto.... paso seguido de..

dejen a mi baka novio en paz.... – bueno ya no lo negaría... y aprovechando la ocasión, estaba anunciando que horo era su novio...

ya ven yo tenia razón... el amor se nota distancias.... hablaba ryu ...

si pero no te me acerques tanto...- decía incomodo y desvelado lyserg... pues en toda la noche no durmió primero por el temor a Ryu y luego por los mortales ronquidos de este...


End file.
